In the international application BE97/00017 a material is described for medical, paramedical, cosmetic and sport applications. This material includes a silicone layer, disposed on at least one side of an elastic support, that, when applied on the skin, lies in an even manner.
In EP 0251810, a bandage for wounds is described which includes material with apertures, coated with an adhesive silicone gel or a non-adhesive silicone elastomer, or along one side coated with an adhesive silicone gel and along the other side with non-adhesive silicone elastomer. The fibers of support material in this document must be enclosed effectively by the gel so that fabric fibers do not infiltrate in the wound. In addition, the apertures in the material which may be, for example cotton gauze, must not be closed off by the silicone gel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,476 a bandage is described in the form of a reinforced sheet disposed with silicone-gel for the treatment of scars. The bandage has a first layer of silicone, adapted to adhere to the skin, second layer of a network fabric perforated with multiple apertures, which in contact the first layer and a third layer of silicone. The third layer provides for a non-stick layer that covers the second layer and which allows the bandage to be worn under clothing.